His comforter
by Princess-of-The-Time-Lords
Summary: When Booth is shooken up only one person can make him feel OK agine I suck at summarys sooo


**A/N: I hope you like it I got really pissed at my friends one day and I decided to write a Hurt story then I couldn't stick with a only hurt story so now its comfort and romance too. So please review love ya peace.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones (If I did they would of became something years ago.) or Rose Red**

I_t wasn't suppose to happen. He came in too early we weren't ready._ Booth thought to himself sitting in the hospital waiting room. Him and some other agents went to do a routine raid on a gang house. Everyone was suppose to wait till Booth gave the clear but one of the men thought he saw Booth signal.

He ran in and was shot down now Booth and the rest of the people who were at the raid are sitting in the hospitals waiting room hoping for good news. When he heard his own personal angels voice from behind him.

"Booth are you OK I heard someone got shot at the raid!" She was practically in hysterics and Dr. Temperance Brennan is never freaked unless she thought something happened to Booth. "Bones relax I'm fine see." She took a good look at him he didn't look like normal Booth he looked … Broken. "No No your not Booth I may not be able to read most people but I can read you your upset."

Her beautiful blue eyes bore into his gorgeous brown ones and for a moment they both thought they saw love and sanctuary in the others eyes but they each denied what they saw. He took a deep breath and told her everything. "He was just a kid he went in too early and now.... they don't know whether he'll survive tonight or not." He was on the verge of tears and Seeley Booth never cried.

"Booth none of this is your fault now come on we are going to the diner to eat then you are coming to my apartment with me you are in no state to be left alone."

They drove and ate in silence. When they got to her apartment he went and sat on the couch wale she went and got them some beer. "Booth the remote for the T.V is on the coffee table if you want to watch it." She hollered from the kitchen where she was now popping popcorn to go with the beer. "Hey Bones when did you get a T.V and is that popcorn I smell real popcorn not your gerbil food?" He said as he wondered into the kitchen. "I actually got the T.V yesterday after we discussed the pros. And cons. Of owning one and yes this is the popcorn you like though I hardly think what I eat is gerbil food."

He rolled his eyes its just like her to take everything literally. Well why don't we find a movie on T.V. He walked over to the T.V and flipped on guild. "Lets see whats on." _Hmm maybe Bones would prefer if I chose a chick flick? Na she hates those but she does love horror movies lets see. _"Hey Bones how bout _Rose Red._"

She glanced over to where he was staring at her from by the T.V. She know he was waiting for her response but she couldn't help getting lost looking at him. "Bones you there do you want to watch it or not?" He called at her waving his arms in the air at an attempt to gain her attention.

"Booth don't be ridicules of course I'm right here you see me in front of you and yes I would enjoy that movie very much." She looked at him and he was trying to fight back a grin she new what she did wrong right then. "You knew I was here it was a figure of speech wasn't it." He nodded at that moment he couldn't contain his laughter anymore and just gave in. She gave him a menacing look "Are we going to start the movie or listen to you laugh all night?" He calmed down and mumbled a apology she just rolled her eyes and he put in the movie.

It was a half hour into the movie. Outside it started pouring and every time a thunder clap boomed Brennan would flinch. At first he thought she was just flinching at the movie then when he relized what was really bothering her he put the movie on pause and turned to her.

"Bones are you O.K.?" he asked his voice dripping with concern. "Booth I'm fine what..." Before she had a chance to finish her sentence a huge clap of thunder came and shook the apartment and Brennan who was seated next to Booth comfortably now was on his lap. "Fine huh." He laughed she glared at him. "O.K. So I have a irrational fear of thunder." She told him brimming with anger.

His eyes softened to her she really was afraid. "It's OK Bones everyone is afraid of something." She looked at him her anger still playing in her amazing eyes. "Sure so what are you the big strong FBI agent afraid of?" She was mocking him it clear as day played out in her eyes. _I'm afraid of losing you for starters. _

That was when he decided he had to tell her he had put up with keeping it bottled up for long enough. "Well I am afraid of losing Parker and well you." She looked up at him the anger that melted away from her eyes was replaced with confusion. "Ma me?" She stammered her heart pounding.

"Yes you god Bones Temperance I am in love with you head over heels I want to spend the rest of my life with you kind of love I know you may not feel the same way but..." Before he could finish what he was saying her lips found his and their was nothing more he could say. I mean what was there to say he had the woman of his dreams in his lap kissing him back right then that moment was perfect to say the least.

But she did have something else to say so when they needed to breath she said it "I love you too Booth." That's all she had to say that's all that was needed and they knew that forever they would spend in each others arms and that's all they have ever needed and now it was found.


End file.
